A new adventure
by op-star
Summary: The strawhat crew docks at an unknown island. Zoro x OC. Right after the Sky Island arc.


**This story is placed right after the sky island arc. Before they meet Aokiji zo right after the Davy back fight with foxy. After leaving there they come across an island. **

**This is where the story starts. **

**Disclaimer, one piece does not belong to me as you might already know. The only character that is mine is Elene. **

**Let the story begin.**

It was a day no one would see as strange. The Strawhat crew was lounging on deck of the Merry go. Luffy was at his usual spot, Robin and Nami enjoyed the sun while Sanji was swimming around them, delivering drinks at notice. Zoro enjoyed the peace in the crows nest, snoring away. Chopper and Usopp were fishing.

This rare moment of peace was suddenly broken by happy cheers from Luffy. He had found an island. There was an island in sight.

All members of the crew were quickly gathered in the front of the ship. All members but Zoro, he was still fast asleep. The island wasn't big. No, actually it was quite small. It has about the size of a small village. As far as they could see, there were no houses, let alone people. It was only forest, trees as high as skyscrapers. After the slim line of beach, there was only blooming rainforest.

They docked their ship on the beach and proceeded to wake up the swordsman that was still snoring in the crows nest.

"ZOOROO!" Luffy shouted in Zoro's ears, waking him up with a shock. Zoro grumbled when he saw Luffy's overjoyed face inches from his. "We've arrived at the next island! Hurry hurry. Lets explore! Yosh!" He jumped down and ran up to the Beach. Zoro stood up and slowly climbed down. He walked to the shore, hands in his pockets. His eyes strolled down the forest. He saw many flowers, fruits and colorful plants. It was a really beautiful forest.

They devised a plan about who was to father for and who had to stay back by the ship. Luffy and Zoro were sent into the forest to father food. Sanji was going to build a camp and Usopp was still busy repairing the Merry go. The poor so had been dealt a lot of damage on sky island.

Barely minutes after Luffy and Zoro entered the forest, they had lost each other. Zoro decided that it was most likely Luffy's fault so he kept waking. As he strolled truth the first he cut of nice looking fruits that grew along the path Zoro cut for himself.

_Zoro POV._

'Stupid Luffy, why'd he have to get lost..' The bad he carried was full so it should be around time to head back. It was already dusk.

Zoro jumped to the side when he felt something coming down in him at a high speed. He landed on his behind. 'What the... ' he started at the huge fruit that had cracked when it hit the ground. He looked up, wondering what kind of monkey had almost killed him.

Instead of a monkey, high in the trees he saw a girl. She looked down on him shocked. She was dressed in something that looked like shorts that were 20 year old and a shirt composed of animal skin and old scraps of fabric. She carried a big leather bag with her.

"What the heck!" He shouted at her. This seemed to have with her up from the shock. She jumped down from where she was standing. 15 metres high. "Watch out! Idiot" again he shouted at her. She landed on the soil with a soft thud. Almost as soft as a cat.

"Are you okay?" She had a soft voice and looked at him with concern. Closer up, Zoro got to have a good look at her face. She had a slightly pointy chin, a small noise and big blue eyes. Her face was streaked with dirt making her slightly tanned skin look even darker. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied in a knot on the back of her head.

"Yeah.. I'm doing fine. But what the heck! Who trows a huge melon at someone?" He stood up. She was more than a head shorter than him. "Pff, well it was an accident. Is not that I like to ruin my dinner." She looked at the melon and sighed."But since you're okay I don't have to worry!" She smiled. As the smile stretched her face she got slight dimples in her cheeks."Well, I'll have to go now. It's getting dark." As she turned around Zoro grabbed her small wrist. "Who are you?" She turned around surprised but quickly broke into a wide smile "My name is Elene. Call me Ellie." She pulled her wrist loose from his grasp and like a monkey she rapidly climbed up the tree."I will see you around, green haired swordsman!" She quickly disappeared into the forest jumping from tree to tree.

_3rd POV._

It was already dark when the other Strawhat's saw Zoro walking out of the forest with a huge bag of fruits.

He sat himself down in the heat of the camp fire and are from the big fish that Sanji had caught. He didn't participate in their conversation like other nights. He didn't even ask for booze. His mind was somewhere else. He reached into the pocket of his pants and he took the golden bracelet into his hand.

He had found it right after the girl had disappeared. The charm that hung around it was a golden heart that opened showing a picture of a laughing family. There was a man with a brown beard and a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair. In his arms he held a toddler with cute curling strawberry blond hair. She laughed as she pulled a small bunny plushie into her chest. Zoro chuckled at the sight of the toddler 'that must be her'.

Still, the pendant awakened many questions in him. On the picture they looked like they were a prosperous happy family, so why is she here on this deserted island? Zoro sighed. It was time to sleep, he'd think about it tomorrow.

_Ellie POV._

'Where is it?' The rustling sound stopped, small footsteps could be heard on three silence of the night.'where is it' tears streamed down her face as the girl searched in the bags of a certain group of sleeping pirates. She had already searched in the ship since it was empty but it was nowhere to be found. All pirates had fallen asleep on the beach. 'Where is it? Where is it?' As she walked closer to Zoro, he started to suit in his sleep. Tears still streamed down her face. In the light of the moon she saw the bracelet shine.

Elene almost jumped a hole through the roof. She bent down to grab the bracelet but the man had a strong grip on it. She lowered herself on her knees and started to wiggle the fingers loose.

Suddenly the grasp around the bracelet tightened again and she looked up to see the first mate wide awake.


End file.
